The Northern California Sickle Cell Center will consolidate and strengthen a number of existing community service programs which provide screening, education, counseling, and patient care. The Center will evaluate the performance of these programs and attempt to devise new, more effective ways to provide such service. The Center will also support a balanced program of clinical and basic research in problems related to sickle cell anemia or trait. Adequate resources for data analysis will be available to all components of the Center.